When I am With You
by AidenH17
Summary: After Germany invades Norway at the beginning of WWII, both Denmark and Norway realize just how much they need eachother. Dennor fluff. Yaoi. Suckish Summary.


**A/N: Hey guys! Things are pretty busy since I have Finals in a week, but I found time to make this for you lovely people! I took somewhat of a break on some of my books, but I will try to update when possible. Sorry, but finals are just a tad bit more important XD.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, my writing in General, not historically accurate, mentions of blood, way too fast moving story line, OC-ness**

 **Please read the full A/N at the bottom of the story!**

 **Review if you want :P**

 _As Long As I'm With You_

 **May 8, 1840**

Denmark cracked open the door to Norway's house, looking around before entering. This was how it had been for the past few months; being cautious, looking where you step, hiding from the Germans, and much more.

The Germans had just left his home, and now was finally his chance to see Norway again after all this time. He never knew how much he loved and missed Norway until the Germans attacked and invaded his home, taking him prisoner, and killing his people.

He just prayed the whole entire time that Norway was not undergoing any of the stuff he was going through.

Norway's house was completely dark, save for the light shining through a few broken windows. Tables were flipped over, curtains were torn off the windows, and blood was splattered on the walls. Against his hopes, Norway was definitely not spared from the Germans.

Denmark ran to the blood, as fear rushed through his body. "Norge…." He whispered, as he felt along the blood lines that were stained on the wall. He followed the big trail of blood until he saw something shiny laying on the ground.

Almost immediately, he recognized the object, and bent down to pick it up. It was Norway's cross. "Oh my God…." He said out loud, looking around for any more clues of where Norway could be, "Norway! Norway! Please answer me! Please- Please just tell me you are here and alive!"

He ran around the first floor, seeing if he might have missed Norway. He was praying that Norway was just sleeping, or out taking a walk. Or he escaped. What if he was at Denmark's place right now, looking for him?

A soft sound of crying started to come from the upstairs. Denmark immediately turned his head to the noise. His Norway! His Norway was alive! But he was crying… He ran up the stairs to the top floor, and into the room where the soft sobbing was coming from.

The room he had gone to was Norway's bedroom. His bedroom looked worse than the down stairs. The bed and walls were covered in blood, and nothing was sitting up-right if not completely shattered on the floor.

On the bed was a body, curled up in a ball, shaking as it covered itself up in thin, blood stained sheets. Denmark cautiously rounded the bed to see who it was. Like he thought, it was his Norway….in a worse state than he ever was.

"Norway?" Denmark whispered, as if the smallest sound would shatter the poor nation. Norway looked up, almost as if he had just noticed the Dane standing there. Tears still fell from his eyes, and down his cheeks. Norway's eyes widened as he saw the Dane, causing Denmark to smile at Norway's recognition.

Then, Norway cried out, "You're not real," and buried his face into a pillow, crying and mumbling into the cloth. Denmark wondered what exactly the Germans did to his Norway.

"Norge… Norway, I am real," Denmark softly said, as he slowly started to creep closer to Norway. Norway turned away, and said, "It can't be possible. Y-You died. I'm only talking to an imagination."

"What did they do to you?" Denmark wondered out loud. Norway rolled over so that he was facing Denmark, and said, "Why are you here? I thought that the hallucinations ended a couple of days ago. Why does my mind keep torturing me?"

Tears fell from his eyes as he spoke to Denmark. Denmark's only response was to enclose his Norway into a hug. He was never good at talking to people about emotions, so this was the only way he could think of to make Norway feel better. Or at least try to…

Norway's breath hitched, as he felt Denmark's strong arms wrap around him. "Den-. This… I feel this though. This doesn't make sense," Norway said, as Denmark rested his head in the nook of Norway's neck.

"It does make sense, because I never died. I wouldn't give up that easily knowing that I would be leaving you, Norway," Demark laughed, as he pulled away to stare into Norway's eyes.

His eyes were purple and dull. Denmark frowned at the fact he couldn't find emotion anywhere in the once beautifully happy eyes. Norway sniffled, and said, "So it was all a lie?"

"As far as I can tell, Norge," Denmark smiled, now trying to forget about the smell of blood that was piercing his senses. Norway let out a sigh of relief, only smiling for a few seconds before he wailed out into a sob.

Denmark quickly made sure to catch Norway's fallen face with his shoulder. "Shhhh, Norge. I am here. I am real. Everything is ok now," he whispered into the crying nation's ear. Norway nodded his head, still crying, and said, "I know…. I know – it's just. They… The Germans did-."

He was cut off by Denmark, who said, "Don't worry about the Germans. They are not coming back. I will protect you, ok Norge? I promise, you are ok." Norway wrapped his arms around the Dane, and repeated, "Ok…"

They both sat there for a few minutes, slowly calming down from the climax of their emotions. Denmark was not one to typically stand silence, but the way he found Norway; he was willing to undergo it for the weeping nation's sake.

He was more than surprise when Norway broke the silence by saying, "I don't want to be here. I want to be as far away from… this place – as possible."

He started to cry again, but Denmark quickly hugged him tighter, and started to shush him. "Shh, it is all right. I'll take you anywhere you want, as long as I get to be with you, ok?"

Denmark took his heavy, black coat off, and took Norway out of the sheets. He then wrapped Norway in the coat to cover him up. Norway started to fall asleep as Denmark lifted him up in his arms, bridal style and started to walk out of the torn up room.

~(*^_^*)~

Later, they ended up at Finland and Sweden's house, welcomed with open arms by the two nations. Things were better at Sweden's place, though Finland was a bit sick from his country's troubles. They were at least safe from the German's for now.

Norway was asleep by the fireplace, as Denmark watched over him. Norway shifted a bit until he was looking up at the Dane who was watching over him.

"Den-mark?" Norway strained a whisper, but was quickly hushed by the Dane, who said, "Norway don't strain. Just relax, ok?"

Norway nodded his head, but continued, "Are we safe?" Denmark smiled, and replied, "Yes. We are at Sweden and Finland's house."

A tear fell from Norway's eyes, as a smile filled his features. "Finally," he breathed out, as he lightly laughed and cried out of joy. Denmark laughed at finally seeing Norway happy, and said, "I am so glad you are happy, Norge!"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm finally with you again. I am finally safe," Norway replied, getting serious, as he stared into Denmark's eyes. Denmark started to blush as he realized what Norway said. He looked down, and said, "I never want to leave you again, Norge. I love you too much to do that."

Without thinking, Denmark slowly started to close in the gap between him and Norway. Norway didn't notice what was happening, because he was still wrapping his head around the sudden love confession.

He had always felt that way around Denmark, it's just… he never actually thought the other nation loved him back. It wasn't until he felt a warm presence on his lips when he sorted everything out in his mind.

He returned the passionate, sweet kiss as Denmark lightly placed his arm on the other side of Norway to hold himself up. Norway wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck as they shared the kiss a little while longer.

When they pulled away, Norway being breathless already due to lack of strength, Norway said, "I love you too, Dane." Wherever the other was; that was their safe haven. And with that, they shared one more passionate kiss beside the fire.

 **OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS TERRIBLE FANFIC. I feel like my worst fear is publishing a fanfic that is put under the category of a terrible fanfic. Ya… people are starving in some places and that is my worst fear… I feel bad now…**

 **Anyway, I am incredible sorry for that terrible piece of fanfiction. It wasn't even historically accurate! I don't normally write that badly, so if this is the first fic you have read by me, then I am sorry this is our first impression.**

 **I cannot apologize anymore, but could you do me a favor and review? I promise I will post good stuff when summer comes in a week, k? XD. I love you guys so much! Have a great day, and thanks!**


End file.
